


Love Rivals

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Porn, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you would see your crush and his look alike making out? Find it hot or be jealous? Or maybe both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Rivals

“Stop it, please…” Kame let out between pants for air, as Kyouhei’s mouth kept kissing and nibbling his nape, a soft spot of his, while the warm hands kept roaming under his t-shirt, instantly grabbing his small nipples and pinching them gently. He found himself moaning and purring just like a cat, as the touches became more daring, the words he uttered earlier in obvious contradiction with what he really felt.  
Strange situation as it was, not only meeting one of your drama characters, but him actually being interested in you and jumping all over you was already overwhelming. However, Kame found himself wishing for the other one’s hands to keep touching his body, to keep sending those jolts of electricity along his spine.  
“You sure you want me to stop?” Kyouhei whispered into his ear, one of his hands boldly going downwards his body, slipping into his jeans. “Ummm… No underwear… I like that…” Kyouhei continued, smirking and placing a soft kiss onto his ear, while his hands cupped Kame’s member.  
“No… Please don’t…” once again the words slipped out of the older one’s mouth without thinking about it, in contradiction with the movement of his hips, in desperate need of feeling Kyouhei’s warmth. “We’re in the middle of the street…” he pointed out, suddenly aware of his surroundings, for a short moment before the younger one’s fingers curled up around his rapidly raising erection, gently stroking it.  
“It’s actually a side alley, Kame-chan…” he purred into his ear, in a sensual tone which made the older one’s hair raise on his nape. Not to mention that he was aware of how alluring his voice sounded… After all it was his own voice… “I don’t think anyone will see us at night. And I don’t actually care either.” Kyouhei bucked his hips, poking Kame’s ass with his already hardened member, while pulling him closer, placing a few wet kisses on the enticing neck.  
“We’d better take this somewhere else or I won’t be able to restrain myself for much longer.” Kame voiced out, barely louder than a whisper, rubbing his ass against Kyouhei’s groin, while his hands grabbed the one Kyohei had into his pants and helped him stroke his manhood.  
“Who’s asking you to restrain yourself?” Kyouhei asked, picking up the pace, now pumping the older one’s length in a steady pace, while dry humping him. He was swallowing the soft moans, inhaling deeply Kame’s scent, a strong mix of a girly perfume and strawberries shampoo.  
Strange as it might sound, the student was instantly captivated as he saw Kame, on that very same alley they were on, standing motionless, ready to press the shutter to his camera. By the looks of it, the singer wanted to capture the full moon which was the only source of faint light, softening his features and making Kyouhei watch in pure awe the face that was identical to his own. For the first time in his life, the younger one came to see and appreciate the beauty of those features, instantly wanting to remove the few locks that were covering Kame’s eyes. He heard about this look alike of his from his friends, but the shock of actual seeing him was overcome by the pure lust that was creeping into his every cell. He didn’t care that there were rumors about that singer being involved with an ex-bandmate of his, all that mattered for Kyouhei was that he needed to approach the older man and in some way touch him.  
That’s when Kame noticed him and turning around slowly, with eyes growing twice their size when he was met with the sight of his look alike drama character. He studied for a moment the long hair, the messy hairstyle, the ‘M’ printed on the dark blouse and the unmistakable checkered shirt that could only belong to one of his drama characters. He didn’t even had the chance to voice out the younger one’s name as he was suddenly hugged from behind, the camera he was holding falling to the ground from the huge shock Kyouhei gave him.  
Kyouhei sped up, pumping the shaft, thanks to the loose jeans Kame was wearing, his hands bringing the older one closer and closer to his climax, while the other one roamed all over his torso, fingers grazing the skin in a maddening way. “Come for me.” Kyouhei whispered in the most alluring tone, before his mouth attacked Kame’s earlobe, where he kept nibbling and just tasting him. He once again picked up the pace once he felt Kame’s knees almost giving in, a clear sign he was closer and closer to his orgasm.  
“Kyouhei…” the older one managed to let out between pants for air, thrusting his hips forward into the warm hand a couple of times before, with a loud moan, he came hard, spurting all of his semen partly on the inside of his pants, partly into Kyouhei’s hand which kept pumping until even the last drop of milky liquid came out. With his heart still racing into his chest, he took a deep breath and he tried to steady himself, but the tight grip Kyouhei had on his waist prevented him from doing so. He threw his head back, placing it on the younger one’s shoulder, enjoying his afterglow.  
Kyouhei finally pulled his hand out of Kame’s jeans, slowly bringing it to his mouth, licking it clean while the older one just watched in awe with the corner of his eyes. “You taste good, Kame-chan. I guess everyone is right when they said you’re a sweet man.” Kyouhei let out before trailing his tongue for the last time, cleaning the last drop of the liquid and grabbing Kame’s face to meet his, locking their lips together. The thin and slightly pouty lips, the same lips he had felt warm and perfectly shaped around his own, Kyouhei thought, as his tongue brushed slightly the thin line, demanding access.  
Kame immediately parted his lips, letting the sleek muscle slip inside, brushing over his own, in a gentle yet firm manner. Just like the personality the younger one had, he thought as they engaged in a true tongue wrestle, his mind went blank from the hot sensation that had already started to gather in his stomach. He wondered if that’s the way Jin felt every time they kissed, and if so, he truly pitied the man, as it took a lot of self-control not to break from reality in those moments.  
The younger one’s tongue was literary driving him insane, whether it swirled around his own or just explored his own cavern, making sure he will not let any corner untouched. Kame found himself facing his look-alike, when without breaking the kiss, he opened his eyes and saw the face that was identical to his so close, the milky skin reflecting the moonlight in a breathtaking way. The few long strands of hair framing Kyouhei’s face were now brushing over his cheeks, making him jerk at the soft touch. His hands instantly raised to Kyouhei’s shoulders, where they rested, as the latter sneaked his own hands around Kame’s waist, pulling him closer.  
The tongue wrestle turned into a sloppy kiss once Kame’s member began to rise again, grinding against the student’s groin, unaware that they were being watched. The form standing in the shadow frowned and with his heart clenching, he kept watching until with a click of his tongue he decided to send a mail to Kame, telling him to meet later on. He pressed the send button and made his way home, waiting for the reply.  
Kame was brought back to reality by the beeping sound of his cellphone, barely breaking the kiss, placing one of his hands on the student’s chest, a sign to stop him from once again invading his mouth. He flipped his phone open and read the mail. Raising an eyebrow, with sudden guilt creeping into his heart, he lifted his gaze to meet Kyouhei’s frowning expression, a clear sign that the younger one knew this pleasant meeting was over.  
“I need to go…” Kame let out, looking into those brown orbs that he recognized as being his own, in which he saw a clear trace of disappointment.  
“I know.” Came the blunt reply, Kyouhei taking his cellphone and pressing some buttons. With a sigh, he turned it over to show Kame that he memorized his number, under the name ‘My guilty pleasure’. He handed the device back to his owner and once again crashed their lips together in a brief, but needy kiss, making his way down the alley without turning his head back.  
~*~*~*~  
“What am I to you, Kazu?” Jin asked him as soon as he stepped through the door inside the older one’s living room.  
The question took him by surprise. The mail’s message didn’t mention anything about this. It was actually just a ‘Let’s meet in an hour at my place.’ which made Kame think that his ex-band mate and occasionally sex buddy wanted the same thing he always did: sex. But the sudden question clearly indicated something more than that, something he wasn’t really prepared to answer right after a hot meeting with one of his drama characters. This night seemed to be a truly strange one.  
Sighing, he plopped himself onto the sofa, right next to a much too serious looking Jin. “I don’t know.” Was the only thing he could reply, as a lot of feeling played around into his heart.  
“Then let’s put it this way:” Jin turned around so he could face him “what do you want me to be to you?” he continued, biting his lower lip in pure nervousness, as a trace of jealousy made his way into his heart. After seeing his Kazu, as he always thought Kame was his, with none other than his replica, his clone, his drama character after all, he couldn’t stop feeling that way about the whole situation.  
“What’s gotten into you all of the sudden?” Kame asked, looking into Jin’s eyes, trying to find some answers there. But he was met with silence, the older one clearly waiting for his answer. His eyes fell to the ground, finding the floor more interesting that Jin. “Fine.” He sighed heavily “I don’t even know myself, ok? I never thought about it… I could ask you the same thing, you know?” he raised his eyebrows in anticipation, hoping he could avoid answering that way.  
“Clearly something more important that I am to you.” Jin replied, pursing his lips, trying to gather all of his courage for his next words. “Someone who I long for…” he let out in a low tone, leaning closer to Kame who was still looking at the floor, and lifted his chin a bit so that he could watch those brown mesmerizing orbs. “I won’t give up, Kazu-chan. I won’t let you drift away from me.” And he crashed his lips onto the younger one’s, tasting a weird mix of his Kazu’s scent mixed with an unfamiliar one, making his heart clench as he remembered the scene he had witnessed earlier.  
Kame broke the kiss as the guilt crept into his mind and heart, the older one’s words surprising and confusing him to no end. He mumbled a faint ‘I’m sorry’ and stormed out of Jin’s apartment, leaving the older one all alone, wishing he could stop him.  
~*~*~*~  
For the first time, it didn’t feel weird or strange in any way when he pressed the dial button after finding the entry entitled ‘My guilty pleasure’. Kame smiled at the unusual name the younger one picked, but brought the cellphone to his ear and waited for Kyouhei to pick up.  
“Hai…” he heard a muffled voice and some chattering sounds, like chopsticks hitting a ceramic bowl.  
“What are you doing? Eating?” Kame asked, puzzled how someone could answer his phone while continuing to eat shamelessly. Then he remembered who he was talking to.  
“Yeah, I need to eat my dinner or I’ll get really cranky.” Kyouhei answered as soon as he recognized the voice identical to his, the one that could only belong to none other that Kame. “I knew you would call me. I just thought it would be sooner, regarding how you left me…” the student continued in the same muffled voice, munching on the pieces of fried shrimp.  
“What do you mean?” Kame asked, pacing around the room, suddenly asking himself if it was the best decision to call the younger one in the first place.  
“I mean… you have to finish what you have started that day.” Kyouhei let out, still munching on yet another piece of fried shrimp. “That’s only normal to return the favor, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Kame agreed, holding back a few questions he wanted to ask the younger one. He ended the call with a ‘see you later, then’ after dictating the address.  
I must be out of my mind, asking him to come here… Who in their right minds are eager to sleep with their ‘clone’? Well… I guess it’s a new experience… After all he’s my guilty pleasure, as he himself has said it.  
His lips curved into a wide smile as he thought about that, anticipating the moments and actions to come. He let his gaze wonder all around the living room, making sure everything was in order, in the right place and after assuring it was, he went to the kitchen, in order to prepare dinner, knowing for sure that Kyouhei would want some after the highly anticipated session.  
~*~*~  
He barely opened the door, not having the time to remove his apron or untie his hair that Kyouhei closed the door behind him and attacked Kame’s lips, pushing him to the nearest entrance wall. He only had time to pass the slight shock of once again seeing his look alike in front of his eyes, before the younger one claimed his mouth in a needy kiss. It wasn’t easy kissing what seemed to be yourself, not even facing him, Kame thought, but it felt so damn good at the same time. When Kyouhei’s tongue passed his parted lips and tasted the hot cavern, meeting his eager tongue, however, all the worries slipped out of his mind and instead, he concentrated on the burning kiss, his hands instantly raising a bit so that he could caress Kyouhei’s clothed chest.  
He slipped one of his hands into the brownish long locks as he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes instantly, wondering if his own hair felt that soft under another one’s touch. Kyouhei broke the kiss only to bury his head into Kame’s neck, inhaling the familiar yet different smell, combined with a nice flavor.  
“Um… You smell nice, Kame-chan. Did you cook for me?” he let out in a whispered tone, making Kame shiver hearing the voice that was similar to his.  
“Yeah… I did.” He let out, his eyes still closed, searching for that warm and alluring mouth, almost groaning at the loss.  
“Fried shrimp, by any chance?” Kyouhei uttered, pulling back a little so that he could remove Kame’s apron, inhaling the scent before sending the garment to the floor. A nod was the only thing Kame managed to do, his hands quickly working on removing the checkered jacket the younger one was wearing. “You sure know me well…” Kyouhei pointed out, finally slipping out of his shoes.  
“After all, I was you for a while, right?” Kame let out in a daze, feeling a firm hand on his nape, bringing his head closer and once again, their identical lips locked in a kiss, while Kame eagerly guided them both to the living room.  
“Where is the kitchen?” Kyouhei asked, breaking the kiss and looking into the mesmerizing brown orbs that he recognized as his. The more he looked at Kame, the more he came to appreciate what he had, and little by little, he was starting to understand all the people praising his beauty. “I would like to eat your cooking.” He let out smirking, ignoring the surprised look on Kame’s face.  
“Um… Right now?” Kame pulled back from the loose embrace and frowning, he waited for the younger one’s reply.  
“Yeah, now. I can’t wait to eat it. Besides, I want to do you on the kitchen table.” He let out in a smug tone, still eying his look-alike, the ravished and swollen lips he wanted to taste more than he wanted to eat the fried shrimp. But he couldn’t just come clean about it, right?  
Without any further comment, remembering the glutton that the younger one was, Kame sighed and guided them both to the kitchen, offering the nicely decorated plate to him. The student took one piece and after taking one bite he put the plate away, along with the rice and the other side dishes Kame cooked for him. When all the food was carefully moved onto the nearest counter, still munching on the food, under Kame’s surprised gaze, he made a sudden movement with his hand, cleaning the table for what was to come.  
“Mmmm, that’s delicious.” He let out after swallowing that bite, while making his way lazily to where the older one was standing. “But you’re the most delicious thing there is.” Kyouhei pointed out, meeting Kame’s lips in a needy kiss, bringing his hands around the older one’s slightly chubbier form, pulling him closer to his body.  
Kame wanted to protest, but was stopped by Kyouhei who deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side, using his mouth to reach every single available corner, still in a daze of how familiar yet different Kame smelled and tasted. He let his hand wander on Kame’s back and slowly went downwards to the tiny butt, grabbing the ass cheeks with both of his hands and pulled Kame closer, until their groins met, slightly rubbing against each other.  
“Mmmm” Kyouhei moaned into the kiss, before pulling apart and bucking his hips up, he whispered into Kame’s ear: “I like it that you instantly become hard when I touch you.” And the other one’s reply was just a small nod, followed by a soft moan as Kyouhei repeated his actions, almost like dry humping him.  
“Let’s speed things up…” Kame let out between moans, and as soon as those words left his mouth, he found himself being stripped of his shirt, and sprawled onto the table, with Kyouhei between his parted legs. He used both of his hands to prop his body onto them, while the younger one worked on removing his sweatpants.  
“You don’t like to wear briefs, right?” Kyouhei let out in a hoarse voice as soon as the awakened member sprang out while he lowered the pants down Kame’s legs. He threw the garment to the floor and trailed a smooth line from the older one’s inner thigh to the base of his length, taking his time to fondle the balls too. The moans spilling from Kame’s mouth went straight to his member, now the tightness of the jeans becoming uncomfortable. As if reading his mind, while he was slowly removing the checkered jacket, Kame worked on unzipping his jeans, right after succeeding in taking his previous position, watching through half opened eyelids as Kyouhei removed the remaining garments he was wearing.  
The older one licked his lips in anticipation, as Kyouhei’s rock hard member came into view, wondering if the others that have seen his own member had the same feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach. The smirk on his look-alike's pretty face came to complete the enticing image he had in front of his eyes. “Come on, already.” He urged the younger one who, without hesitation, kicked the jeans that were down at the base of his legs and smeared the precum his cock was already leaking with, and plunged into the tight, unprepared hole.  
Kyouhei groaned once he was buried in up to the hilt, the tightness of the walls squeezing his shaft stealing all of the sane thoughts he had until then. He stilled, waiting for Kame’s twisted expression to come back to normal. Even if he found that very arousing, he didn’t want to hurt him.  
Panting hard as waves of pain went through his bottom, Kame waited for the glorious time when the pleasure would surge through his whole body. He opened his eyes for a brief moment, right when his ex-bandmate came storming into the room, leaving his jacket on the floor on his way to the place where they were entangled.  
“What are you doing, punk?” he hissed to the youngest one who, in a shock, bucked his hips up, making Kame groan as the invasion was more painful that he had thought. “You were supposed to distract him from pain, you asshole!” Jin continued and placed himself on Kame’s right side, one hand instantly closing around his aching member, eliciting a few moans of pure pleasure from the impaled one, while the other one brushed slightly over his chest.  
“Jin…” was the only thing Kame uttered before Jin started pumping his aching member, indeed distracting him from the throbbing pain in his bottom.  
At first, when he stepped into the room, surprising the two men, Jin had a huge shock, actually thinking he started seeing double. After a few seconds of watching his Kazu in action with… well… another Kazu, he found the sight arousing, extremely hot and his little buddy instantly came to life. He thought of just watching the two, but when the fake Kazu – the nickname Jin managed to find for Kyouhei – roughly plunged inside his Kazu, he knew he needed to step up and do something to ease Kame’s suffering. After all, Kame’s face twisted in pain, panting hard and his whole body squirming was not the kind of sight he wanted to see.  
Kyouhei once again stopped moving, aware of the situation, barely managing to restrain himself from thrusting into the puckered hole, feeling his whole body trembling in anticipation. He caressed the smooth skin of Kame’s thighs, as if asking for forgiveness for being so reckless and inexperienced, while his eyes never left Kame’s expression, waiting for a sign to let him know he was ok.  
But to both Kyouhei’s and Jin’s amazement, Kame encircled his legs around the youngest one’s waist while one of his hands went straight to Jin’s belt, working on opening it. “Let it out.” Kame demanded, meeting Jin’s dumbfounded expression, who was still wondering what he was doing there, between the two Kames. Seeing that the latter was more than fine and insisted on opening his belt, Jin spared him the trouble, and in a few seconds he was already naked, resuming his strokes on Kame’s length, while the latter grabbed Jin’s cock and gave it a squeeze, then pulling Jin closer to his head, not before turning his head to face and urge the younger one too. “And you, Kyouhei, start working.” He demanded from the youngest, sheepishly smiling as he guided Jin’s hardened member to his mouth.  
He took the shaft into his mouth, swallowing more than half of it, along with Jin’s soft moans, while Kyouhei slowly pulled out of the enticing entrance only to thrust back in, suddenly feeling the need to support on something as the tight walls were squeezing him like a grip vice. He placed his hands on the table on both of Kame’s sides and, while thrusting in a breathtaking pace, he bent over and kissed every single patch of skin on Kame’s neck that was available, hearing the latter humming as he worked on sucking and licking Jin’s shaft.  
A few thrusts later, the humming transformed into a whimper and Kame let the eldest’s shaft slip out of his mouth with a slurp as Kyouhei finally found that spot inside him which sent all of his body on fire. Taking the hint, the student picked up the pace, making sure he would hit that spot with every thrust and bring his lookalike as well as himself closer to the glorious ending.  
Without stopping his ministrations on Kame’s length, Jin felt his cock being swallowed once again, this time up to the hilt, the tip of his manhood reaching Kame’s throat. With unsteady moves, he took a fistful of Kyouhei’s hair and pulled it not so gently until their lips met. He didn’t care if it was his Kazu or the fake Kazu, he just wanted to taste the pouty lips as an identical pair were sucking him off. The heavenly feeling invaded every single one of his cells, his tongue dancing around Kyouhei’s as Kame’s twirled around the whole length, and in a matter of seconds, he came inside his Kazu’s mouth, whimpering into the kiss.  
Kyouhei’s movements became frantic as he desperately searched for the hot mouth, for Jin’s plump lips and the warmth of the hand still tucked in his long and messy locks. Panting hard, Jin continued pumping inside Kame’s mouth, while the latter licked clean Jin’s shaft, swallowing all the seeds and letting it slip out of his mouth along with a load and shaky moan. He felt his whole body jerk as Jin, still riding the waves of his afterglow, once again closed one hand around his aching member, pumping in the same furious way Kyouhei was thrusting inside him.  
Kame arched his back in pure ecstasy and rocked his hips meeting Kyouhei’s thrusts, in the same time thrusting inside Jin’s hand, the latter bending over and pressing their lips together for the first time that night. He came hard after a few more violent thrusts, spurting all of his semen into Jin’s hand, a few drops of milky liquid landing on his own and on Kyouhei’s abdomen. The student, hearing his cry of pleasure and those velvety walls tightening around his throbbing shaft, pounded a couple of times more before filling Kame with his seeds, groaning deeply, his face contorted in pure ecstasy.  
~*~*~*~  
“So who are you anyway?” Kyouhei asked the oldest among them, while they were getting dressed, searching through the scattered clothes the ones that belonged to them.  
“His lover.” Jin replied bluntly, pointing a finger at Kame, who lifted his head a bit, still resting after the hottest orgasm he had in his life, still not ready to descend from the table.  
“Oh, really? Since when?” Kame asked, rolling a bit so he could watch the half naked men.  
“Since today.” Jin smirked, leaving Kame unable to reply to that. “And you, punk, you’re not allowed to meet him, unless I’m there too. Got that?” he turned towards Kyouhei and directed a fierce gaze, as if that could’ve impress the student.  
“Jealous much?” Kyouhei mocked him. “I’m sure you’d want to fuck your lookalike if you ever had the chance. So stop spouting nonsense. It’s not like I’ll become his boyfriend or something.” Kyouhei rolled his eyes at the thought. As good at it may have sounded, this thing was from the start just a curiosity and nothing more. Not to mention that the AkaKame rumors were verified by what happened today.  
“Why you… punk!” Jin hissed at the student for mocking him, until he was stopped by Kame’s voice.  
“Stop it. I’m not as narcissistic as you are, to be able to actually date my lookalike.”  
“Exactly.” Kyouhei agreed, while Jin’s eyes were threatening to pop out of its sockets.  
“This is not over yet. We’re love rivals starting now!” the eldest voiced out, hurrying to push Kyouhei out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
